Kugo Ginjo
Kugo Ginjo (Ginjo Kugo) is a Fullbringer and is the leader of a group of Fullbringers. He is also a former Soul Reaper. Appearance Ginjo is a tall, lean-built man with fair skin, brown eyes, and shoulder-length black hair that's combed back, down to the nape of his neck. He wears black pants and a white sleeveless shirt under a black jacket with a fur-covered collar, and black dress shoes. Around his neck, he wears a thn chain necklace that has an x-shaped pendant attached to it. Personality Ginjo is a calm, cool-headed individual. He can be cautious, not wanting to rush into something, and is also fond of his friends. At times, he can act like a bad guy for the sake of someone else's good. While he's not under the influence of Tsukishima's Fullbring, Ginjo is malicious and sadistic. He can be arrogant and ruthless. Despite that, he was wiling to spare Ichigo after taking his Fullbring, feeling it wasn't necessary to kill him. History In the Old World, Ginjo was a human born with Soul Reaper powers. At some point, he ended up travelling with a pack of wolves that he grew to be friends with. However, he ended up killing them before they could reach Rakuen. After the world became new, Ginjo learned about his Fullbring abilities. Some time, he met Shukuro Tsukishima, and they eventually found others that they brought together to form a group. Time passed, until he targeted Ichigo Kurosaki. He and the other Fullbringers would be affected by Tsukishima's Fullbring, making him look like the enemy, part of a plan to steal Ichigo's Fullbring to increase their own power. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman: Ginjo is a skilled swordsman, who can hold his own against others of his caliber, like Ichigo and Tsukishima. Enhanced Strength: As a Fullbringer, Ginjo can take on attacks that an ordinary human wouldn't be able to par with. Enhanced Endurance: Ginjo has great endurance, being able to take in the explosion of spiritual power caused by Ichigo's Fullbring being completed, and still standing afterwards. He even managed to survived a direct hit from his Getsuga Tensho. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: With his skills, Ginjo is capable of countering and intercepting attacks with efficieny. Spiritual Power: He possesses spiritual powers, allowing him to fight like a Soul Reaper. Spiritual Awareness: Being a Fullbringer, Ginjo can see wolves past their human disguises. Not only that, he can also sense beings that possess spiritual energy. Zanpakuto Valkyrie (Chooser of the Slain) Shikai: Using the power of his soul, Ginjo is able to transform the x-shaped pendant on his necklace, converting it into his zanpakuto, Valkyrie. It takes on the form of a great sword. The blade is long, wide, and double-edged. The crossguard contains a small red gem at the center and two straight ornante arms ending in a simple fleur-de-lis. The sword's handle runs through the guard, going on through a gold hollow space at the base of the blade. The handle is almost as long as the blade itself, which allows Ginjo to attack an opponent at close range. * Energy Wave: By gathering spiritual energy into Valkyrie's blade, Ginjo can sheath it in the blade itself, until he swings the sword at his target, discharging it into a large explosion upon impact. Fullbring Divine Fang Moon-Piercer: With the power of his soul, Ginjo can release his clad-type Fullbring. It covers his body in armor plates and skeletal-looking bones. His chest becomes covered in a bone-like lattice similar to a ribcage, which further extends down to bony plates that cover his abdomen. His hands are clad in gloves, the tops resembling hand bones. He possesses shoulder pads in the form of bone plates, as well as bone plate shin guards that extend to his bone knee-pad plates, which extend up to his mid thighs. He also has a belt with a large x-shaped buckle. Ginjo's Fullbring is so durable, it can take on any type of battle damage. * Enhanced Spiritual Power: After assuming Fullbring form, Ginjo's spiritual power greatly increases. As such, he can take on Ichigo in his Bankai state. * Getsuga Tensho (Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): Once Ginjo was able to take Ichigo's Fullbring, he is able to use the Getsuga Tensho, releasing a wave of light purple spiritual energy through his Valkyrie's blade in the shape of a crescent moon. Quotes * "By using the power within our souls, we can take an object that we hold closest to us, and manifest it into a weapon of our choosing. We call this ability Fullbring." * "In order to survive, you have to understand what it means to stay alive. It's kill or be killed." * "You fool. I was never planning on helping you regain your Soul Reaper powers. You see I needed to get close to you, but I had to be convincing. So I had Tsukishima use his Fullbring on me to rearrange my memories. That way I could get close to you, and take your Fullbring." * "You cocky brat!!!" * "My friends...please...forgive me... Let's meet again...next time, in Paradise." Notes & trivia * In the Bleach series, Ginjo's sword was actually his Fullbring, Cross of Scaffold, and his Fullbring was actually Ichigo's that he stole from him. * He is the second character in the series to be both a protagonist and antagonist. * Out of any alchohol, Ginjo prefers bourbon. * Aside from Ichigo, he is the only character to have been born human with Soul Reaper powers, and later developed a Fullbring. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Soul Reaper Category:Fullbringer